


Miss Cavendish

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aged Up, Akko and Andrew are bros, Andrew/Diana Rivalry, Bottom!Akko this time???, But it's chill it's like a brother and sister fighting, Diana in a suit, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, THEY BE MARRIED, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: On the outside, his visit was merely to congratulate the newly wedded couple after their return from their honeymoon. He had to miss their wedding due to an assignment given to him by his father, curse the old man, and so he wished to see them and their rings in person to inquire about their trip. Akko found it endearing that her dear friend, the man she’d come to see as a sort of pseudo-brother, wanted to stay with them for the night.Diana found it to be a challenge towards her honor as the head of her house and her status as Akko’s chosen partner.----FUTURE AU WHERE DIAKKO GETS MARRIED PLEASE JUST LET ME HAVE THIS-





	1. Visitation Day

Miss Cavendish.   
What a name.   
  
Akko was surely used to it by now-  _ Lady Cavendish _ had been Diana’s title since birth, and due to her prolonged amount of time spent with the beautiful woman, she had heard plenty of it. In fact, it had rolled off her own tongue many a time, typically with a teasing tone but always with the look of love in her eyes, even during the most heated of arguments.    
  
However, to have it used in her general direction, without her beloved Diana around?    
It felt foreign.   
  
“Miss Cavendish- I beg you,  _ please _ refrain from causing a ruckus tonight, Lady Cavendish is  _ very _ stressed for time and if we end up having to reschedule It’ll-”   
“Anna, Anna, Don’t worry! It’s just an evening with  _ Andrew _ , what’s there to stress about?”   
  
The older woman placed her hands on her hips for the hundredth time that day.   
When Akko had married Diana, she didn’t know she’d end up getting her very own babysitter.   
“You know how my Lady feels about Lord Hanbridge. The very mention of his name gives her a migraine.” She reminds, tapping her foot as Akko hurriedly finished putting her hair up.   
  
She knew, in the end, it would be alright. Diana and Andrew had their differences… and whatever they were meeting for would surely be related to whatever quarrel they were currently having. With herself present, though, their attitudes towards each other would be less intense (they both loved Akko, after all, in their own ways).    
  
On the outside, his visit was merely to congratulate the newly wedded couple after their return from their honeymoon. He had to miss their wedding due to an assignment given to him by his father, curse the old man, and so he wished to see them and their rings in person to inquire about their trip. Akko found it endearing that her dear friend, the man she’d come to see as a sort of pseudo-brother, wanted to stay with them for the night.   
  
Diana found it to be a challenge towards her honor as the head of her house and her status as Akko’s chosen partner. This was not at all what it was of course- but a more hidden, childish side of the aristocrat went wild at the thought of anyone being within ten feet of her wife but her and Anna, though at times even she was given the hit to leave.   
While it was certainly a new and rather attractive development in Diana’s personality- Akko had promised to give her the coldest of shoulders if she were to behave that way tonight. She had missed Andrew and wanted to give him a proper welcome back to Britain.   
Really, the one Anna should be scolding for improper behavior was Diana. 

 

Anna opened the door for her, signaling for her to step out into the hall, where her tall, well-dressed spouse stood waiting. She had been in the middle of checking her watch, before lifting her eyes to trail over the form of her wife- who wore blue, much to her satisfaction.   
Akko rushed over to tuck her head under Diana’s chin in a warm embrace, pulling back only to share in a gentle brush of the lips.    
  
“Hello, my love, you look stunning.”   
Akko giggled and leaned in to give her another kiss.   
“Your expression isn’t that of awe and wonder.”   
“I apologize Darling. I can’t say I’m excited.”   
“You promised you’d be good- we had to cancel last time, so we have even  _ more _ time to make up for!”   
  
Diana buried her nose in soft, brunette locks, twirling a stray strand around her finger.   
“I shall, I swear it. I wouldn’t want to anger you, dearest~” she hummed absentmindedly, pressing her lips to Akko’s temple. “Whatever you wish.”   
  
“You can’t charm your way out of it either!” Akko protested, face growing red as she gave her wife a pointed look of determination.    
Diana gave her an almost sly look.    
“How unfortunate.”   
  
Anna cleared her throat. She had long since learned that whenever her two mistresses were apart, even if they were only a few moments without one another, they would need a minute to fawn over each other, and it was best not to disturb them without warning.    
  
“My Lady, Lord Hanbridge is due to arrive in 10 minutes.”   
Diana glowered, putting on her business face, the crease between her eyebrows returning.   
“He doesn’t even have to be present to interrupt my personal affairs, it seems.”   
“ _ Diana. _ ”   
  
\----   
  
“My, Atsuko, did you manage to get even _ shorter _ while I was away?”   
“Andrew!”   
Akko laughed as he ruffled her hair, her fist making contact with his shoulder.   
“How was your flight? Did you meet any cool people? How many dogs did you pet-”   
“We’ll get to that later-” He chided, reaching down to grab her hand. “-now let me see that ring of yours, Lotte told me it was much more suitable looking in person.”   
  
Diana’s mood had not improved in the time it took to walk from their room to the door, and then to the living room where they stood around the coffee table waiting for tea. In fact, her grumpy glare seemed to intensify the more body contact Akko made with the young man before them.   
  


“Well well, Diana, it seems your taste in jewelry hasn’t faltered yet.” he commented, moving to take a seat on the couch, body worn from a long day of flying.    
Diana tilted her chin up ever so slightly.   
“I see  _ your _ taste in air travel hasn’t faltered either. You arrived rather quickly.”   
“I took the family jet- typically my father’s using it, but he’s been held up for so long that it’s now being used at my disposal. Yourself?”   
“The Cavendish’s are still using the leylines as our primary way of getting around. They’ve become more prominent over the past ten years- they even reach as far as Australia now, the main branch carries up to 2000 witches a day on average.”   
“How intriguing-”   
  
Akko grumbled under her breath. This was how it started.    
A mindless conversation would quickly turn into snide remarks if she didn’t act fast.   
“Alright, enough puffing yourselves up- have a seat, the teas on.” She instructed, patting the place beside her to soothe her wife's tense stance.    
  
“Atsuko, you’re demeanor has changed. Look at you, being the voice of reason- you must be proud.” Andrew said, resting his chin against his fist, elbow perched on his knee.   
“I guess you could say I’ve matured~” Akko grinned, sitting up a little straighter. “Being with Diana certain helps.”   
“It’s a tough crowd to please, the Aristocrats, but she’s doing well. A fan favorite among the younger Heirs and Heiresses, you could say.” Diana cut in, placing her hand on Akko’s forearm. 

“It’s because I’m fun! Dinners with the older blue-bloods are so boring and stuffy, I can barely stay in my seat.” Akko mumbled, crossing her arms in a huff.   
“There’s the girl I remember.”   
  
From then on the conversation drifted from one subject to another. Whenever anything business related came up, Akko would deflect the topic and switch to something tamer. Whenever Diana attempted to inquire about Andrew’s romantic life, Akko would shoot her a glare.   
  
Once it finally rolled around to ‘how their wedding went’, Diana took the reigns.    
“The ceremony was lovely, though we’d like to do a repeat with our friends and families alone. The attendance of other wealthy families was unpleasant but necessary in order for our union to go over smoothly.”   
“Apparently, a lot of people have a problem with me being a Japanese ‘non-linage’ witch with no inheritance or political benefits. The reception was nice, though- Hannah and Barbara’s toast was funny.”   
  
Really, their marriage was to validate their being together in the eyes of the public. Akko had let Diana know early on that they didn’t need to be married to truly love one another, but due to the constant egging from various bigwigs they figured it wouldn’t hurt. Besides, their honeymoon was worth getting dressed up and being stressed about the details of table arrangements for months on end.    
  
“We traveled across Europe- and spent some time with Akko’s family over in Japan. Her parents had made it to the wedding, but a large portion of her relatives couldn’t afford to make the trip.”   
“They were so happy to see us! They all adore you! Okaasan says you ‘an upstanding woman’.” Akko commented, bringing Diana’s hand to her lips.   
“You’re mother told me she’d cut out my tongue and use it to scrub the floor.”

 

Andrew grinned.    
“Oh dear- it appears you’ve got your work cut out for you, Diana?”

The tall blonde allowed herself to relax a bit for the first time that night.   
“It makes me happy to see that my wife has a family that loves her. It’s rather endearing, even if that means I’m a little scrutinized. Besides, I have her Grandmothers approval- and  _ she’s _ the head of  _ their _ household. She’s the one to impress.”   
  
“Obaasan was overjoyed at the idea of me marrying Diana, but she was worried that I’d get lonely here,” Akko explained, drumming her fingers on the teacup in her grasp, humor in her voice. “She’d even mentioned having children- Diana nearly spat out her tea.”   
  


Diana cleared her throat, doing her best to hide her embarrassment, especially in front of Andrew.   
“It was a very  _ sudden _ question that simply caught me off guard.”   
“Not ready for an heir yet, Diana? I figured by the way you two acted back in our academy days you’d have at least two little Akko’s scampering around by now.”   
Now it was Akko’s turn to choke on her drink.   
  
“H-Hey! We weren’t that bad!”   
“I beg to differ- in fact, I believe I still have a file of old photos of you in compromising positions and places, courtesy of Amanda herself-”   
“W-We were young! You know how teenagers are....”

  
“Burn them.”   
Diana looked frightening, eyes dark and serious.

It was Andrews turn to be nervous.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #HelpMeImHungUpOnThisFuture!AU  
> #IHaveOtherFicsToUpdateButForSomeReasonIOnlyHaveMuseForThis

  
  
  


“While this  _ has  _ been a wonderful evening, ladies, I fear I’d like to turn in for the night.”   
“Aw, already Andrew?”   
“Yes- I have to leave early in the morning to make it back to my estate- my father as more tasks for me. That, and I fear Diana’s glare alone could send me through the door this very moment.” He teased, resting his hands in his coat pockets.

 

“I’ll have Anna take you to your room. Please hesitate when asking for conference.”   
“Diana, that’s not being polite!”   
  
“Goodnight, girls. I’ll see you in the morning… hopefully.”   
Andrew and Diana locked eyes for a moment- the Blonde female sporting a look of pure distaste and  _ some  _ sort of frustration, while Andrew gazed back with a pleased twinkle in his eyes and a brotherly smile. “Please try to keep it down, will you, Diana?”   
  
Her jaw tightened.    
“Of course Andrew, we wouldn’t want to rouse you from your much-needed beauty sleep.”

  
Diana was going to make sure that she was as loud as she could be.   
Due to the large size of the manor, the likelihood of him hearing them was practically nonexistent. However, the minor implication he’d made earlier- which had flown far about her beloved spouses head, luckily- had completely enraged her, adding fuel to her already wildly agitated flame. The mere sight of his smug, friendly face made her want to drag Akko to the nearest closet and take her within earshot. However, she reasoned, they still had class.   
  
Dealing with the irritation would have to come later, she supposed, once they were behind a proper door with a better place for them to enjoy their ‘quality time’ than the wall of a 3x4 room.    
  
Akko gave her a suspicious glare, eyes darting back and forth across her face as they walked at a snail's pace down the hall. 

“What are you thinking about there, Princess?”   
“Nothing, my love. I’m merely pondering upon ideas for tomorrow's breakfast.”   
“Oh really- and what does this breakfast entail?”   
“I was thinking we could ask the chef to prepare a four-course meal- the first plate would be something akin to Andrew’s ego- though I’m afraid the dish may be a bit too high in sodium for my palate…”   
“Very  _ funny _ , Diana.” Akko sighed, mirth and sarcasm dipping at the edges of her tone. “I don’t know  _ where _ you got your sense of humor.”   
  
“That, darling, is no mystery. Your influence is absolute, it seems~”   
“Mmm…. you think so?”   
They came to a halt outside their door, and immediately Akko felt soft lips against her neck and confident arms around her waist, a careful hand only leaving the embrace to brush the hair away from her shoulder so that the onslaught of affectionate kisses could continue their crusade.    
“Most definitely.”    
  
\-----

 

For Diana and Akko, the honeymoon phase never seemed to end. In fact- anyone who knew them would say that it had started the second they’d finally begun their relationship. It seemed that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and to everyone’s surprise, Diana was the worst at hiding it. At first, they were tentative, nervous touches and shy, red-faced glances being the staple for their daily interactions. That didn’t last long, however- mere weeks later they would fling themselves at each other whenever and wherever they could. 

 

Diana had come from a very conservative culture- ladies were meant to preserve themselves for the ones their family chose- and so it was particularly difficult for her to get used to so much physical affection. While Akko was raised in a similar society, she was lucky enough to be born into a family where all those values went out the window- love was love, and it took many forms. She had even gone as far as to cut her uniform shorter in places, feeling horribly restrained and constricted in the length and slim, unpleasant fit of her school attire. 

 

They both had to fine-tune their ways of thinking- Akko had to learn to be more careful with her touches in public, and Diana had to get used to being snuggled up to. In doing this, they both eventually came to understand each other and their relationship as a whole.   
Physically, and mentally. 

 

For example, despite her affectionate nature, Akko had to be warmed up first- she needed gentleness and care before they could do anything else. Perhaps, Diana reasoned, it was due to the way she had been treated for just about all of her life. Atsuko Kagari was regarded as ‘rough and reckless’, and she could be, sure, but she had to be handled like fine china. She was not fragile in spirit, but there were many moments where a little reassurance went a long way.

 

Diana was a little different. She liked things wild and fast-paced- it helped steady her nerves and get rid of pent-up energy. While she enjoyed soft caresses and long nights curled up against her lover, she was a fan of craving up the heat and letting fate take her where it wished- whether that be teasing Akko to her hearts content, bringing her to the edge and then keeping here there for hours on end, or on the flip side, being restrained and displayed across the cool surface of the bed, held down by the weight of her wife's body whilst enjoying her own form of divine torture. 

 

When they had gotten inside their room, Diana felt it would be best to push Akko up against the now locked door, hand kneading at the waistband of her dress, a not so neat and tidy kiss trapping her and keeping her there. At the appearance of Akkos tongue (soft, warm, and wet), Diana opened her mouth to greet it, the sweet noise she elicited driving her forward. She’d do just about anything to hear that wonderful sound again.

 

Attentive fingers brushed along the nape of the blue-eyed witches neck, drawing out a loving hum of approval- yes, more of that, please. Diana pulled back, disconnecting their lips, before leaning back in to nuzzle along the side of Akko’s jaw.    
Just being in contact with her was nirvana. Her skin always radiated a comforting heat, and if she could, Diana would simply hold her hostage just like this for all eternity, However, their eternity would have to be put off, for the ache that was beginning to form between her legs would not be ignored. She supposed she had let her thoughts wander a little too much in the hallway- she didn’t expect herself to be this wound up already. Though, she doubted Akko would complain. 

 

Akko’s gentle touches began to travel, hands drifting from the back of her neck to the solid expanse of Diana’s back, arms resting comfortably atop her shoulders.   
“Diana~ Whatcha doin’ there, beautiful?”   
“Thinking.”   
“Again? I’m starting to think you have a thinking problem.”   
“Really now?”   
“Yep. Pretty soon we’ll have to send you off to ‘thinking rehab’.”   
“I guess I better start shaping up then, hm?~ Though I doubt you’d be able to let me go.”   
“You’re right about that- I can’t have you wandering off without me. What if you fell in love with a pretty nurse while you were away? ”   
Diana grinned, and Akko could feel her teeth nip at her neck. Chills went down her spine.   
“I wouldn’t dare, my love.”

Akko stifled a groan as Diana bit up the soft skin along her throat- she liked to leave marks, and truth be told, Akko liked having them. They were a symbol to anyone who saw them that Akko was taken, and boy did Diana like it when people saw. 

  
Diana Cavendish was not a possessive person-  she was always willing to share in her life and wealth, so long as it didn’t negatively affect her family name. She was a witch who practiced healing magic and was unbelievably generous with it, all a person had to do was ask and she’d be willing to help (albeit stiffly and stoically- she wasn’t as good at relaxing as Akko).   
However, her attitude was very different when it came to her wife. Before she had met the girl, she had a strong distaste towards the idea of marriage- but after realizing that it would mean that Akko would be hers, and  _ nobody else's _ , she was excitedly adamant about the idea. She silently cursed herself for how bad that sounded.   
  
She didn’t stop until Akko’s neck was a patchwork of bites, and wet from apology licks to each and every bruise. They were certainly going to stick around for a few days- Diana was nothing if not thorough. Eventually, the bottom of Akko’s dress grew to be too tantalizing for her to ignore, her hands hitching up the fabric as they traced a path along her thighs, exposing more and more creamy skin as she went, slowly and firmly, as if she were conquering territory. 

 

She brushed past the sensitive expanse of her abdomen, pausing for a moment to listen to her lover’s (though  _ prey _ may have been the more accurate word) quickened breaths, finally reaching the soft material of Akko’s bra, sinfully hiding Diana’s prize from view. Yes, the offending garment had to go- and so did everything else.    
  
Akko arched her back to allow Diana to get to the zipper, the blonde nearly getting it stuck due to her haste before yanking it down properly. Soon enough, the dressed ended up as a bright blue pile on the floor, kicked away by eager feet, it’s owner letting out an almost childish squeal of delight as she was hoisted off the ground, legs wrapping around Diana’s hips. Her bare skin made contact with the cold wood of the door, sending a ticklish feeling through her body, causing another round of laughter muffled by smiling lips- Akko was almost too giddy to kiss, and her vibes were definitely getting to Diana. 

 

“D-Did you know that you’re my wife?” Akko asked after pulling away, trying her best to calm her breathing, bubbles of pure joy threatening to burst from her chest.    
Diana observed her with a look that could melt the ice caps, eyes lidded and thoughts idle.    
“Really? I wasn’t made aware. When did  _ that _ happen?”

“Oh it can’t have been too long ago- I believe I still have a few pictures somewhere around here…”

“You’ll have to show them to me later.”   
“How about now?”   
“I’m afraid I’m a bit busy at the moment, you’ll have to make an appointment at a later date.”   
“You’d make your  _ wife _ book an appointment?”   
“I’m afraid a Cavendish doesn’t allow for exceptions, dearest~”   
Akko rested her forehead against Diana’s, raising her hands to cup the British witch's face, running her thumb along her cheekbone.    
“Well,  _ this _ Cavendish is a little different.”   
  


Diana sucked in a breath.

_ Miss Cavendish. _ Atsuko ‘Akko’ Cavendish. She was still getting used to it. While a little strange, it actually suited her quite well- despite how formal it sounded compared to her informal personality.   _ Atsuko Cavendish _ . Hearing that name made Diana want to sweep her off her feet and shower her with gifts from far away places. At the mere mention of the Cavendish name in relation to Akko, she felt a terrible urge to kiss her senseless mid-sentence. 

“I love you -so much.”

 

Akko’s eyes began to water. Despite having been told those same words a thousand times before- they still filled her with emotions too big for her heart to comprehend. Biting her lip, she whispered in her most hushed tone, nearly purring at the red-hot reaction she got from the slightly disheveled woman pinning her to their only exit.    
“Take me to bed, Diana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA still no smut yet- I hope you take lot of Diakko love as an apology.
> 
> I would literally die for more Married Diakko- I guess I'll have to write EVEN MORE.  
> How would ya'll like a series? It'd be slice of life-y and probably rated 'T' for 'Ten billion years long'.
> 
> Thank you for reading up to this point <3


	3. Damnation

  
  


\-----

 

“Ancestors, Akko- you’re so...”

Shaky hands gripped delicate shoulders, still clad in a white dress shirt and a now ‘unprofessionally’ loose tie. Diana was at a loss for words, six years since they’d started this whole  _ relationship _ business and Akko was still rendering her verbally useless with the mere presence of her body. A Cavendish always knew what to say- unless a certain Japanese witch was thrown into the mix, apparently. 

 

Diana was in awe as she listened to soft whimpers and shameless groans of pleasure- they hadn’t even gotten to the main event, yet she was already so willing and aching for her.

Akko rocked her hips against the hand currently positioned outside the front of her underwear, growing frustrated with how starstruck her wife was- despite how loved Diana’s usual gentleness made her feel, she was in the mood to be ravaged tonight. She wasn’t quite sure as to why… Perhaps it was due to how excited Diana was earlier, having barely gotten through the door before she’d been pounced upon. It also could have been how tense the British girl had been that evening, too… she was so high strung, and the annoyed tone in her voice was surprisingly arousing when used at the correct times- not that the dinner table was the best place for it, especially with Andrew sitting right  _ there _ .   
  
Oh, maybe that was it? They hadn’t… done it with someone around to potentially catch them in a while. Back at Luna Nova, she recalled the rush she’d felt whenever she heard footsteps nearby wherever Diana had decided to take her, whether that be a janitor's closet, a shower stall, hell, even in the courtyard (though that was one time- they’d both agreed afterward that outdoor ‘fun times’ were not for them). She felt a little embarrassed at the thought of being into that sort of thing, though by how wet she was getting towards the very  _ idea _ was proof enough.

  
“D-Diana…”   
At the hushed, yet firm uttering of her love, Diana broke free from her dazed, adoring state.

“What is it, darling? What do you need?”   
“I-I really- Hm!”   
  
Akko ducked her head, hiding it in Diana’s clothed shoulder, scraping her teeth against the thin cloth, effectively muffling the moan that tries to tumble from her lips. Diana’s fingers had finally moved her panties to the side just enough so that her slim digits could brush against her core directly.    
“Akko… I’m afraid I didn’t catch that.”   
“D-Diana, w-we should be quiet- Ah-”   
  
Quiet?   
That was not what Diana wanted to hear right now.

She slipped a finger through Akko’s folds, careful not to apply enough pressure to satisfy, only enough to lightly tease.    
“Now why would we do that, dearest one? I love it when you make your sounds.”   
“A-A-Andrew-!-’s h-here a-and-”   
  
The blonde witch bit roughly into the side of Akko’s neck, nearly drawing blood, the pain sending a pleasant uproar of heat to run up the writhing girls spine. Diana held her there for a moment, listening patiently for Akko’s whines to dwindle into small whimpers before releasing her. Pulling back to nudge the shorter woman’s nose with her own, she caught her gaze, eyes intense and stoney- a flicker of a hungry flame hidden far within their depths.    
“I want him to hear how good I make you feel.”

  
Akko’s lips trembled, tilting her head forward slightly, eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as a mewl of noise accompanied her shaky breath as Diana finally entered her.   
“I know you’d like that too- you  _ love  _ the attention. I mean look, you’re a marvelous mess, aren’t you dear?”   
Diana winced slightly as Akkos hards grasped tightly at her hair, rocking her hips in time to meet with her wife's uncharacteristically gentle thrusts. This was not an uncommon occurrence- sometimes, Diana’s touches were feather light, but her words were so filthy that Akko feared she’d pass out from all the blood rushing to her head. Other times, Diana’s voice was sugary sweet, but the rough movements she made would surely leave aches in the morning. Not that Akko was complaining, each were their own special kind of torture.    
  
Witnessing the arch of Akko’s back as she hit a particularly sensitive spot caused Diana’s mouth to  _ water. _ Oh, she looked absolutely divine- a true delicacy, in her eyes- and the scent of her  _ undeniably feminine _ arousal, now coating her thighs and Diana’s fingers, drove the British witch mad.    
  
“Akko, Baby, does that make you feel good?”   
“A-Ah… Mhn!”   
“You want a little more, beloved?”   
Akko couldn’t muster up the words, and she so settled for frantically nodding.   
Diana raised her thumb to gently press against Akko’s cilt, the quivering girl hiccuping at the wild sensation it wrenched her through, nails biting into Diana’s scalp.    
  
“I want you to  _ scream _ for me, love. You’ve got such a lovely voice… won’t you share?”   
Warm slick continued to coat Diana’s hand, a telltale sign that Akko wasn’t going to last much longer. Diana decided just then to curl her fingers, pushing them up at just the right angle- which apparently switched off Akko’s ability to keep herself upright, the brunette limply melting over her (luckily strong enough) lover.   
“D-Dia-ana- Mm- P-Please… I-I can’t-”   
“Sure you can, Darling. Go on, come for me.”   
  
Akko let out a long, low whine, burying her face into Diana’s shoulder, hips moving a mile a minute. She was so close, so unbelievably, frustratingly close, that wet-hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. She needed it so bad- and it was just out of reach. Diana’s breath brushed past the shell of her ear, the tiny feeling causing a moan to erupt from somewhere deep within her chest.

“Want me to use my magic, pretty girl?”   
A weak tug at her shirt answered for her- Akko would explode if she didn’t have it  _ right now. _   
Diana smiled, her unoccupied hand leaving the small of Akko’s back to summon her wand, a pleased hum resonating within her as she felt it’s gentle weight.   
She couldn’t use too much- not with her wife so wickedly on the edge like that- as the sheer shock could hurt her rather than bring her to orgasm. Carefully, with the flick of her wrist, she tapped the base of her spine with the very tip of the finely crafted wood and silver mold, uttering a softly spoken spell as slowly as she could.   
  
Akko’s release was earth-shattering, tearing at her very core as she shook violently and spilled herself onto Diana’s lap, her filter being blown apart- moaning and yelping and  _ screaming _ for more. She had been built up to a dangerous height, and so the crash that followed left her wiped.    
  
Once she was stable enough to breathe properly, Diana gently laid her down atop their sheets, comforter pushed haphazardly to the side.   
Akko was blissed out, skin highly sensitive (partly from the magic, partly from the orgasm), still coming down from her high.   
  


No matter how her orgasm came to be, Diana had always been soothing and attentive while her body processed the literal liquid pleasure coursing through her veins. Tonight was no exception- gentles fingers combed through her slightly sweaty hair, her head being tucked under a comforting chin as she was petted and held. If she could, Diana would keep her up in her high forever, forcing her into an eternity of bliss- but she also understood that there was a sort of quiet warmth that came from the float down, the kind she knew Akko didn’t want to miss.   
  
Truth be told, she didn’t want to miss it either.    
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hECC I'm sorry for taking so long- smut takes me forever to write because I get so flustered whilst producing it- my face is usually left on fire by the time I'm done.
> 
> This may be a little... messy, as I've been really trying to get it out for you guys <3  
> TBH you don't need it to enjoy the rest of the story but a lot of people, such as myself, like a little NSFW to wrap up adventures like these~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and as always, Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned <3
> 
> ________________
> 
> Where else can you find me?:
> 
> https://diakko-mentality.tumblr.com/  
> (I sometimes post chapter updates here but mostly I just use this account to post crappy Diakko doodles)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm trash and so is this fic plz stick around if you also crave married Diakko.


End file.
